When bored Truth or Dare
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Rua and Ruka are bored. So they invite some friends over and play Truth or Dare. SlyxRuka and RuaxPatty.


Me: Yay this is my first one-shot.

Sly: Seriously leave us alone.

Me: If I did that there would be less Invitationshipping in the world.

Rua: What is Invitationshipping?

Me: SlyxRuka

Sly: ''slightly blushing'' I don't like Ruka in that way

Ruka: ''also blushing'' And I don't like Sly. ''whispering'' Even if he is handsome, smart and good duelist.

Me: Hah! I heard what you said.

Ruka: ''Blushing'' I didn't say anything.

Me: Don't worry. It's not like I recorded it and will put it on YouTube, so all Invitationshippers will watch it million times.

Stardust Dragon (Aka the big sister): There are Invitationshippers? O.O

Me: Seriously what are you doing in my story?

Stardust Dragon: I´m here to make sure you don´t write anything stupid. Whoops. Too late :P Oh and this is a free fan fiction if you paid for this you got ripped off.

Sly: Anyways… You were joking about the video, right?

Me: Maybe.

Tenpei: You know it's impossible to have a normal conversation with you.

Me: I take that as a compliment. But we have wasted enough time already. Bob do the disclaimer.

Bob: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or characters

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in Neo Domino city. WRGP was already over and Yliaster was defeated.

''I'm so bored.'' Rua said.

There was nothing to do and everyone else was doing something. Yusei was on a date with Aki, Jack was spending his money on tea, Bruno is plain boring and Crow… Actually Rua doesn't know where he is.

''Why don't you study for school.'' Ruka suggested although she was also little bored, even if she was reading a book.

''Is that your best suggestion Ruka?'' Rua asked.

''Well Excuse me. Why don't you just call some friends over and…'' Ruka started and soon noticed to be talking to air, because Rua was already calling on the video phone.

''Hey Tenpei. Could you come over here?'' Rua asked his best friend.

''Sure. But why?'' Tenpei asked.

'' I tell you when you get here. And remember to invite Bob and Patty too.'' Rua said.

''Don't forget about Sly.'' Ruka said joining the conversation.

''Why do we have to call him too? He will probably say no.'' Rua complained.

''He is still our friend.'' Ruka said back.

''Fine. Tenpei, call him too.'' Rua said giving in.

''Okay. I call you soon. Bye.'' Tenpei said and ended the call. After couple minutes Tenpei called back.

''So will they come?'' Rua asked.

''Well, Bob said he will come after dinner. Patty agreed as soon as I said your name. Rua blushed a little at the mention of this. And like you predicted Sly said no.'' Tenpei explained.

''What? Sly said no! Wait, let me call him.'' Ruka said and started to call Sly on the videophone. Soon Sly's face appeared on the screen.

''I thought I said no.'' Sly said annoyed.

''Come on. It will be fun.'' Ruka said.

'' I said no.'' Sly said coldly.

''Please?'' Ruka said with sad puppy eyes. Sly seemed to blush a little and finally agreed.

''Fine. I come.'' Sly said giving up. He for some reason couldn't say no to her.

''Great. See you soon.'' Ruka said happily and ended the call.

''Why do you always want him to hang out with us? Do you like him or something'' Rua asked almost angrily. He had never liked that anti-social kid with weird hair.

''No of course I don't. I just don't want him to be alone.'' Ruka said blushing.

Meanwhile in Sly's house.

Right after the call Sly was going to leave.

''Who was it Sly?'' His mother asked.

''It was Ruka. They are bored and wanted us to join them.'' Sly answered

''Wasn't Ruka that girl you had a crush on?'' Sly's mother asked with a knowing smile.

''Where did you get that idea? Anyway, I'm leaving.'' Sly left before his mother noticed his blush.

''_No, I don't have crush on her. What's the point of having to crush on someone who doesn't like you.''_ Sly thought sadly.

Back in the Tops

''So what are we going to do once they get here?'' Ruka asked her brother. He looked surprised.

''What! I thought you had thought of something!'' Rua said shocked.

''It might have been my idea, but you called them here….. I have an idea.'' Ruka said smiling

''Well what is your big idea?'' Rua asked curiously.

''We play Truth or Dare'' Ruka answered happily. His brother however wasn't excited.

''Why should we play that? That game is stupid.'' Rua said bored.

''It´s a fun game. Besides maybe it will help you confess your crush on Patty.'' Ruka said with teasing voice. Rua's face turned red.

''Okay we can play this game of yours, but I don't have crush on Patty.'' Rua said with red face.

''Then why do you have hundreds of her pictures in your room? Also why have you built a shrine to her?'' Ruka asked amused.

''I didn't do it. Someone broke in and set it up and put those pictures in there.'' Rua said getting redder every second.

''Sure I believe you, but why…

She was cut off because of the doorbell ringing. Rua went to open the door and there were Tenpei and Patty.

''Hi guys.'' Rua greeted them and invited them to come in.

''Hi Rua. You look little red. Are you okay?'' Patty asked worried and put her hand on his forehead which caused him to get even redder.

''I'm fine.'' Rua said and turned around and tried to hide his blush.

''Hi Ruka.'' Patty said and hugged her best friend.

''So why did you want invite us over? Tenpei asked.

''I tell you when everyone gets here.'' Rua answered little nervously.

It didn't take too long for the doorbell to ring again. This time Ruka went to open the door and there stood Sly, with his arms crossed.

''Hi Sly. I'm glad you came.'' Ruka said happily and invited him in.

''Yeah hi. So why did you want to invite us over anyway?'' Sly asked.

''I tell you later.'' Ruka answered.

''Whatever.'' Sly said and went to sit on one of the couches and waited for something to actually happen.

''Hey Sly. I thought you said no.'' Tenpei said confused.

''Well Ruka wanted me to come badly so, I just came here.'' Sly answered still bored.

"Ruka could I talk to you for a moment, alone.'' Patty said and off they went to Ruka's room.

''So, what did you want to talk about?'' Ruka asked curiously.

''You like Sly. Don't try to deny it, because I know.'' Patty said suddenly. Ruka looked surprised and was blushing madly.

''What! How did you find out?'' Ruka asked shocked.

''You just told me. I wasn't sure did you like him, but now you confessed.'' Patty said smirking.

''Okay fine. I have a crush on him. But I'm sure he doesn't like me.'' Ruka admitted.

''Ah… I'm sure he does. I mean he came here when you asked and I have noticed him sometimes staring at you in class.'' Patty said comforting her best friend.

''Really?'' Ruka asked happily.

''Yes and… She was cut off because doorbell rang. Rua went to open it and there stood Bob with a pie in his hand.

''What took you so long?'' Rua asked when he came in.

''Well first I went to candy shop, then I noticed a cookie shop and then there was this pie shop and…'' Bob said.

''I hope you didn't eat all that by yourself.'' Tenpei said worried.

''Of course not. I brought some for you guys'' Bob said giving them a candy bag.

''Thanks. "Rua said

''Now that everyone is here… Could you finally tell us why did you invite us here?'' Sly asked impatiently.

''Okay. Everyone gather around.'' Ruka said as everyone came closer. ''We will play Truth or Dare.'' Ruka said excited. Everyone else looked exited too, except for Sly.

''So you invited me to play that stupid game. I'm out of here.'' Sly said and was going to leave, until he felt a tug on his arm. Ruka was pulling him back.

''Oh no you don't. You will stay here.'' Ruka said pulling him.

''I can leave if I want.'' Sly said. But then he noticed she had that look on her again. _''Why does she have to look so cute when she does that. Did I just think that? Remember she doesn't like you. ''_ Sly thought.

''Okay fine!'' Sly said.

''Yay! Now go back to your seat.'' Ruka said.

''Okay who will go first? '' Tenpei asked. Everyone looked unsure.

''Why don't we just spin the bottle? '' Bob suggested and pulled a bottle from who knows where. The bottle spun and it finally landed on… Patty.

''Okay Patty truth or dare.'' Rua asked. Patty thought about it for a while

''I start safe so I choose truth.'' Patty said finally.

''Okay… Do you have a crush on anyone?'' Rua asked both scared and hopeful.

''I have to say yes. I do have a crush on someone.'' Patty said blushing a little.

''_I knew she had a crush on someone. Maybe that someone could be me? No I shouldn't get my hopes up. She probably likes someone else._'' Rua thought sad.

After a few rounds of pointless questions and dares.

''Okay Ruka truth or dare.'' Patty asked somewhat evilly

''Dare I guess…'' Ruka said little scared.

''I dare you to kiss Sly.'' Patty said smiling. Both Sly's and Ruka's eyes widened and both started to blush heavily.

''I can't to do that. He is my friend.'' Ruka said still blushing.

''_I knew it. Just a friend.''_ Sly thought.

''Sorry, but dare is a dare.'' Patty said still smiling.

Knowing they had no other choice Ruka and Sly started to lean in and finally their lips met.

'' _I can't believe I'm actually kissing her. I don't want this to end. But this is just a dare. She would never too this willingly.'' Sly thought._

Despite of Sly's wishes the kiss ended and they were both blushing so that it could put tomato to shame. Now they were both trying to stare at anything else than each other.

''_That felt so good. I wish I could do that again. But it was just a dare. He would never do it willingly. ''Ruka thought sadly._

''Okay Rua, truth or dare.'' Ruka asked her brother still blushing.

''Dare.'' Rua said immediately. An evil smile came to Ruka's lips.

''I dare you to kiss Patty.'' Ruka said. Both Rua and Patty started to blush heavily.

''What! I can't do that.'' Rua said blushing. _''Even if I loved to do that.'' Rua thought_.

''Dare is a dare. Now do it.'' Ruka said. They had no other choice. They closed in the space between their lips.

''_She tastes like strawberries. Why? Why can't I be the boy she likes? She is just so beautiful.'' _Rua thought. Kiss ended soon despite the both wanting to continue it. Like Sly and Ruka they are both blushing heavily and avoiding each other's gaze.

''_That felt so good. He is just so cute. But he doesn't like me. I'm sure.'' Patty thought_

After another round of pointless questions and Dares.

''Okay Ruka Truth or Dare.'' Bob asked.

''I choose Dare again.'' Ruka said little worried.

''I dare you to say the name of the boy you like.'' Bob asked suddenly. Ruka looked scared. _''No I cannot do that. If I tell them Sly will find out I like him and then who knows what will happen.'' _Ruka thought panicking.

''I… I refuse to complete the Dare.'' Ruka said worried.

''You can't. According to the rules, you must complete the dare no matter what.'' Bob explained. Patty also looked worried. She knows that Ruka likes Sly, but she actually wasn't sure did he like her back.

''Fine, the boy I like is….. Sly.'' Ruka said scared. Immediately after she said that she ran from the room. Everyone looked shocked especially Sly. He didn't move at all.

''Come on! Go after her. You like her right? So don't stand there like a stone. Go!'' Patty yelled. Sly immediately left the room and after Ruka.

Sly walked around until he came upon a door. He heard sobbing from the other side. He knocked into the door. ''It's me. Sly.''

''Go away!'' Ruka yelled.

''I want to talk with you.'' Sly said softly.

''Door is open.'' Ruka said giving up. Sly entered the room. It was mostly pink. There was bed in the middle where Ruka laid with her face on pillow.

''Did you really mean what you said back there?'' Sly asked hopefully. Ruka lifted her face out of the pillow and turned to face him. Her eyes were little red after crying.

'' No I just like lying about my feelings.'' Ruka said sadly.

'' This isn't good time to joke.'' Sly said softly and suddenly embraced her. ''Ruka I really like you too.'' Sly admitted. Ruka was shocked. He really liked her back! After a while he let her go.

'' I thought that you thought I was annoying, because I'm always dragging you around and… She was cut off because it is kind of hard to talk when somebody is kissing you.

''_He is actually kissing me! And he actually likes me back. This is the happiest day of my life.'' Ruka thought happily._

Meanwhile in the living room.

''What is taking them so long? '' Bob asked impatiently

''I just can't believe my sister likes Sly. He is so anti-social.'' Rua said angrily.

''You just have to live with it. Why can't we continue without them?'' Patty suggested. Everyone agreed and continued the game.

''Okay Rua, Truth or Dare.'' Tenpei asked his best friend.

''I choose dare. I'm not a chicken.'' Rua said bravely.

''Okay, go to the balcony and yell I love and the name of the person you like'' Tenpei said. Rua looked horrified. _''No I can't do that. I can't let Patty know I like her, especially since she likes someone else.'' _Rua thought panicking.

''Can I choose to be a chicken?'' Rua asked hopefully.

''Like I said earlier you must complete the dare no matter what.'' Bob said. Rua sighed and went to the balcony. _''Goodbye Patty'' _Rua thought sadly.

''I LOVE PATTY!'' Rua yelled at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile in Satellite.

''What was that?'' Random person #1996 asked.

''I think some kid yelled I love Patty.'' Random person #4869 answered.

''Oh. It was my turn right?'' Random Person #130 asked

Back in Neo Domino City.

''_Well that was it. Patty will probably never look at me again.''_ Rua thought sadly again. He didn't notice someone coming from behind.

''Rua, did you really mean that?'' Patty asked hopefully with her face red.

'' Yes. You can go now. I just wish… He was cut off, because like Ruka he noticed it was hard to talk when someone was kissing you.

''_She is kissing me. She is actually kissing me! Does that mean that she likes me back?'' Rua thought happily. _ Patty broke the kiss due to the lack of air.

'' Patty did that mean…

''Yes, I really like you back. I just thought that you didn't like me back.'' Patty admitted. Rua looked surprised

''Why wouldn't I like you? You're beautiful, talented and smart.'' Rua admitted blushing. They didn't notice Bob and Tenpei looking at them.

''Great. Now those two got together. Now were alone.'' Bob said.

''Well I just hope they don't get all lovey-dovey during the class.'' Tenpei said worried

Little while later Sly and Ruka came back holding hands.

'' I'm really glad that you talked me into this.'' Sly said.

''Me too. Ruka said and kissed him again.

Me: Done. What do you think?

Bob: That was great.

Stardust Dragon: I´ve seen better.

Tenpei: Not bad.

Everyone else: Blushing hard and avoiding eye contact.

Sly: That was lame. I would never do that.

Ruka: Oh and I thought… ''Runs away from the room crying''

Me: Now look what you have done.

Rua: I thought it was good, but I don't like Patty in that way.

Me: Why are all of you in denial? Well whatever. Sorry for any mistakes. This was my first one-shot.

Tenpei: Review if you liked. Review if you didn't like.

Stardust Dragon´s Note: Ha! It´s me Stardust Dragon. I´m the big sis of that Gyaradosmaster over there. *pokes Gyaradosmaster* I´m also in that intro thingy in the beginning in case you didn´t notice. I fixed all the typos. Neither of us are native English speakers, so there is a chance I missed some. Bob was like Genta from Detective Conan in this story. Pie is yummy though. I feel bad for Tenpei and Bob they need some love too. Oh well they can get shipped with OCs like Crow always does. Also those random people numbers: 1996,130 and 4869 weren´t so random. If you can guess where the numbers are from I will give you a free virtual carrot, because virtual cookies are unhealthy and over-rated

Hopefully seeing you next time ~Stardust Dragon


End file.
